1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filler metal installation position checking method for confirming installation condition of a filler metal installed in a wall surface and to a filler metal installation position checking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal member (filler metal) such as a built-in anchor is used as a foundation for installing a pipe on a wall surface via a support member in a nuclear power plant or the like. The filler metal is installed simultaneously when concrete, which is a target of installation, is cast and as the concrete is consolidated, the filler metal is fixed in the concrete in an embedded condition. In this case, because the filler metal may be fixed in a position which is different from the originally designed position, it is required to check whether or not actual position of the filler metal is within a permissible range of the design.
According to a conventional checking of filler metal installation position, a worker brings a sheet of drawing to the site and compares the actual position of the filler metal with the drawing to check the filler metal installation position. Moreover, in a spot such as a high place, where it is difficult to carry out checking of position, scaffolding is set to check the position.
According to a conventional technique, difference between the actual installation position and designed position regulated by the design data is not measured and a problem caused by the difference is discussed on site. A technique to check difference between installed position and designed position includes the Patent Document 1.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-103645
As mentioned above, the conventional technique is limited to comparison between the drawing and actual condition. Therefore, there occurs a problem such as making an oversight or correct measurement is not carried out and detailed comparison between actual position and designed position cannot be carried out. In the conventional technique, although design data is defined as CAD data, an image is created on the basis of the CAD data and only comparison with an image created on the basis of the image of the site that is photographed from front and design data is carried out in actuality. Therefore, it is impossible to check the installation position of the metal photographed by a worker in a free condition and to easily carry out detailed comparison between actual position and designed position on the CAD system.